I promise
by Illead
Summary: There are two parts. This is for all you lovers for Fakir/Ahiru. Two oneshot's.
1. The Lake, the Dance, and the Pendant

"_All you children who love stories, come gather round." - Drosslemyer_

**The Lake, the Dance, and the Pendant**

"Ahiru!" Fakir raced to where he was told she was by Zora.

"This way, Zora!" The drum beat, as the wood-child, made from Drosselmeyer's puppet but free to go where she liked, and as I looked into the river, I knew it.

"She can't- But how will she be human?" Without thought, I dove into the river, because wherever Ahiru was, I wanted to be.

"Lovey-dovey, Zora?" The wood-child shrugged, beating her drum as she walked away, worried for Ahiru, at the final battle against the Crows, but yet could do nothing but march along, as usual.

"Fakir!" Ahiru was at the bottom of the lake, human, and yet... They could both _breathe_.

"Ahiru, you need to give that amulet back to Mytho, so he can have his final heart shard." Fakir started to dance, in which Ahiru followed that notion.

"I-I know. But then... Then I'll..." She looked like she wanted to cry. "I won't be able to see my friends at school..."

"You'll be a duck again, I know. But it's okay, because I'll write you a story to make you become human again, Ahiru, I promise you!" Fakir gently picked up the necklace with the red heart shard, placing it around her neck. "Let's go back to who we are."

"Yes, Fakir, I like that idea." Ahiru smiled softly, and as the dance ended, Zora was there by the waters edge, as she watched them carefully.

"Zora?" The wood-child asked, curiously. Ahiru was okay!

The former Princess Tutu smiled, with a nod. Ahiru and Fakir and Zora left the waters edge, in which the decision had been made, that she would give his heart shard back and he would write a story to change her back to a human.

** Sooo, Illead here. I don't own the lovely, beautifully made musical-ish, wonderfully sweet _Princess Tutu_, but this is my favorite couple, with Rue/ Mytho as the second one (and only one), but they got a happy ending, so I do honestly need to do FanFics on their fairytale ending? I think no. Yet Ahiru, the duckling, and her knight Fakir need one, and this will be in two parts, both complete stories. So it'll SAY complete, but I wanna do their ending by the dock nonetheless. I hope you liked it, though I doubt I got Zora~chan right. ~Illead **


	2. The Dock, the change, and the Kiss

"_All children who love stories, come gather round." - Drosslemeyer_

**The Dock, the change, and the Kiss**

Fakir ran a hand through his hair, as he held Ahiru and his satchel of paper, going to the lake for Akiru to swim. She was quacking away at something, like when she constantly talked as a redheaded girl with a long, solitary braid in her hair, with a grey school uniform and a dance leotard, stockings, dance shoes. In the same hand as Ahiru he held his satchel, but with the other, a lawn chair. "Alright, Ahiru, go ahead and swim for a bit. I'll be writing, if I can egt inspiration. I'll call when I'm ready, so stay nearby." Setting his precious duck in the water, he sat on the dock by the lake, writing if he could.

"Quack!" Ahiru made him smile in the form of a girl, who was annoying for a good while before she became a very lovely person, and also as a duck, with the same persistant, stubborn personality.

Now he got his writing board out and all his lined paper, held by a paper clip. He was offically two years from graduation high school, and had few friends. Charron was his friend, as well as Ahiru's female friends from when she was a girl, but he had none otherwise. He often cursed Drosslemeyer for the skill, yet blessed him, too, because he had the ability to change Ahiru back when his story was right.

Today, it would seem, he was inspired, and wrote and wrote and wrote, before he realized it was sunset. But the story was compete, and he hoped it worked. "A-Ahiru! It's time to go home!" He called loudly as usual, and though many thought his love of Ahiru, a duck to their eyes, for he was the only one who remembered her as a girl, and as he looked about, he saw a face. "A-Ahir-Ahiru?"

The red hair, the eye color, the facial expression, the face shape, the eyebrows- He had done it! Her hair was longer and bushier than before, but being stuck as a duck for more than five years would do that to anyone. Quickly, he handed her his jacket, which covered the needed parts, he feet bare and her knees down visible, as she shivered. "F-Fakir..." Her voice sounded strange, but was more mature, less shrill and whiny sounded than before. "F-Fakir!" She forgot about the jacket, hugging him, in which it fell, instantly making her blush. She gathered his jacket tightly around her. Her figure had blossomed and become what most women gained, which didn't need explaining to Fakir. "You got... You got so much taller than me! No fair!" She pouted.

"But you got taller, too, just, I think you have a way to go beforeCome on, let's get you home. Tomorrow's Saturday, so we can get you new clothes, a lot of new clothes, and I can catch you up on everything in school, so we can say you're leaving homeschool to go to my public high school. Does that sound okay?" Fakir smiled tenderly. "Sunday we can learn more, too, and since Monday is a holiday, we can then, too. So we have three days. And the rest of today, Ahiru. I'll get you caught up."

"S-Shoes..." Ahiru sneezed, colder with just the jacket. "C-Can I b-b-borrow your clothes tonight? I-I'll wash it..." She sneezed again.

"Yes, Ahiru, of course. I think, too... I can explain I found a girl swimming in the lake and that way you'll live in my house. Dad passed away years ago, so I've living on my own for a long, long time. You can use his room, the spare bedroom, if you'd like. I'm sure my sister remembers you. I told her everything, and Dad. Both of them remembered you." He smiled warmly, and as she held his jacket close to her for dear life, he put his satchel one hand and carried her home with both. The lawn chair, too, he held with the hand with his satchel.

"T-Thank you, Fakir." Ahiru was blushing, and he smield brightly. He'd missed that blush. "I love you for everything you've done for me, as a duck, as a girl..." She kissed his cheek, causing _him_ to blush, then smile back at her, mirroring her own smile, making sure he was where he wanted to be, which of course they were.

"Anything for you, Ahiru." Fakir hummed softly, as Ahiru fell asleep while he carried her home.


End file.
